EXCEPTION
by SUBINITA
Summary: Kagome is back from Feudal era after the well closes and now she tries to find a job to support her family but all the jobs are proved to be inappropriate for her until she gets her dream job and eventually finds her dream man. But when both the persons have scarred pasts how can love blossom? But maybe this time will be an exception. A love story told in chapters. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Shock

My first language is not English so please be lenient. This is my first fanfic so please encourage me a bit.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Naruto both are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Mashashi Kishimoto respectively. I own nothing.

* * *

EXCEPTION: Chapter 1: Shock

Trrrrrrrrrrrring! She had heard it. Her alarm clock. It was ringing violently,trying very hard to wake her up. Kagome roused lightly from her sleep, moaning in discomfort. The noise! She hated it! She herself had set it for the 6 o'clock though. She thought to ignore it and snuggled inside her blanket more. Ah! the warmth. Who wants to wake up on such a chilly morning?.

Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring! Guh! That stupid clock! Kagome squinted her eyes slightly. A pencil of sunlight was peeking through her curtains. The sun was already up. Sitting on her bed she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring! Oh for love of…she banged her fist on the head of the clock. It stopped with a 'croak' sound. That's good now she could… wait what was the time by the way? It was already 6.30. Oh no! she had to go now. She really needed to rise and shine otherwise she would be late for her job and that would not be good for her and her family. Technically her job was nothing but suffering(pure hellish nightmare as she called it) for her but she could not complain. The thought already made her mood sour. She had already lost two jobs before and did not want to lose the present one too. She ran towards the washroom.

After coming back from feudal era she was felt alone. She missed them, all of them. The Bone Eater's well was closed after she came back from Sengoku Jidai and there was no way to go back to feudal era. She missed her friends, the time she had spent with them; Sango's chatting, Miroku's perverted attitude, Shippo's mischievousness, Kirara's mews, Myoga's cowardice, Kouga's hard attempts to woo her,hell she even missed Sesshoumaru. She always loved Rin the little chatterbox. But the most she missed Inuyasha. He was her first love after all, "I wonder what they are doing now" she mused to herself. Oh! She was becoming so bored "What am I going to do now?".

Indeed, being the former Shikon no Miko she had the nack for fighting not to go to school and do homework. She had saved the world from a power hungry demon for crying out loud. But she had to do just that.

After coming back from Sengoku Jidai she had finished her high school but she couldn't afford college. Their source of income was mainly from the shrine and to say it was not very good. There was her grandfather's little pension, her mother was a housewife and there was also her little brother Souta, his education and school fees were too much for them to bear. Her grandfather was an old man and was getting weaker day by day. So she wanted a decent job with which she could pay her own expenses as well as her brother's. In that way at least she could help her family at minimum and if her luck was good she could continue her college too. Now for the hardest part …how to get a job and what type of job.

Having only high school degree she could not apply for better jobs. So she had to be happy with the average ones. She started with some easy ones like a maid in a café. It was her friend Yuka who helped her to get the job. One of Yuka's friend used to work in the café and she took Kagome there."Don't worry Kagome" Yuka said "This place is fine and pretty close to your house too. And the pay is quite good isn't it?". It was true. She had been very happy with Yuka. The café was near her home ,the pay was good and her co-workers were also helpful. And in the uniform of a maid she looked so cute. Her mother had cooed in pure delight to see her in that dress and also had snapped a photo much to Kagome's embarrassment. But she had to leave that job for a certain reason.

All the men who visited the café weren't very chivalric towards women especially to the maids who worked there. Kagome had noticed their lewd behavior to the girls . But for the sake of security of the girls and her job she kept her mouth shut until one day… .

She and other girls were working in the evening shift. At that time there were not much customers in the café so girls were chatting contentedly with each other. It was then a bunch of rowdies entered the café. She could tell that by their wild tattoos, clothes and spiky hair style. Naturally they were here not for eating but for some other vile reason that anyone could decipher. They sat on the table in the middle of the café and the biggest of them, probably the leader shouted "Hey we want to give orders". All girls were looking at each other's faces. None wanted to take their orders. After all who would want to put herself in a mess? The said rowdy then called Hanako, Kagome's co-worker by motioning a finger. "You" he said "come here". Hanako looked at them and then to the other girls. 'Well someone have to go'. She forced a smile on her face and went to them "Hello gentlemen what would you like to order?"

"How about we order you sweety?" the fattest one of them said and others laughed like hyenas. Hanako was frightened. If looks could kill that fatso would have been dead by the look Kagome sent him.

Then she said again "Aparently I am here for an order for food sir."

"Oh what can be better food than you!"

Kagome shuddered in disgust. She was really feeling sorry for the girl. Hanako coughed a little and asked again "What would you like to order sir?" Kagome's left eye twitched and a vein popped in her forehead.

"Didn't you hear us girl?" The fatso grabbed her hand. Hanako shouted "Please let me go!"

Kagome could see no more. Fire seeped in her eyes. She jumped between them "Hey you jerk! Let her go NOW!". He let her go and smirked evilly at her"Oh you are feisty it seems. Alright we will have you instead."

Now she was angry and as we know an angry Kagome was a dangerous Kagome. She took a coffee mug from the table and threw it on the man. The mug broke in the impact and she could see blood trickling down his face. Hanako and others gasped in fear. The mug was empty otherwise he would have burnt.

The man snarled in anger and took a step to her. Kagome backed away. The biggest of them stopped him with a hand on his arm. He came in front of Kagome and she saw that he was at least a foot taller than her. He leveled her with a look and said " You are very brave aren't you? I want to see your bravery when we will take you with us" Kagome was horrified and angry. She did not understand what she should do because now not only hers but others were also in danger. How she wished to purify them! If they had been youkais she would have already done that. There present customers were frightened too so Kagome doubted that hardly come to help them.

She was thinking about kicking the man's face(fighting with youkais had taught her that much)but just in time they heard the siren of police cars. The rowdies were baffled. Kagome shouted "Do you hear that? Leave now or we will call the police ,Just get lost!" They left but not before they destroyed some of café's properties. They broke some crockeries and overturned chairs and tables.

Thank goodness. Everyone sighed in relief. It was reavealed that their manager Minami,a woman short and in her mid-thirties had called the police just after the fiasco with Kagome started. Although she was congratulated by everyone for her bravery the owner of the café accused her of the destruction of café's properties and told her to compensate for it. As she was unable to do so she was out of her job.

Next- a bookstore job ..of course she had to be a bookkeeper . But the job was entirely boring. She had to keep books on their places, dust the shelves, and also show the people the exit who came into the store to read books in free. Although she sometimes indulged herself in such luxuries but she never did it before her boss. And on the summer days when there was scorching heat outside and no one to come into her store she got bored and sleepy . So she slept . Although she never thought that her boss would find her in such situation and well not to mention it she was fired…within a month.

She was thinking all these while walking towards her latest job of a babysitter(for which she had set her alarm at 6 o'clock in the morning).The family she worked under had twin sons of five and they were students in a nearby kindergarten. Both of their parents were workers. So Kagome had to take them to school, take them back from school, make them lunch and take them to park in the evening. She knew she would be the best babysitter. She had practice with her brother and also with Shippo and Rin in feudal era. And the boys were so cute. This job should be a piece of cake for her.

But apparently it was not so. In a week she found out that those two pints were little monsters in the bodies of cute human babies. They made her life hell with pulling such pranks that even Shippo would have been proud if he could do so. Everyday they(she called them "The Devilish Duo" in secret)had new types of plans to make Kagome crazy. One day they would put cockroaches in her bag, someday they would gift her with a frog and someday they would simply make such cute innocent faces that made Kagome's stomach churn in fear. But that day was the most dreadful in Kagome's existence of twenty one years.

After bringing the boys from the kindergarten she fed them lunch and made them sleep. After that she entertained herself with a book. A good book always helped to calm her. While reading the book she started dozing without realization. She woke up startled hearing some soft giggling. She found out the two 'angels' were looking at her with rapt attention and smiling faces. She was confused at first being fuzzy with the sleep but when her mind cleared she swallowed in fear "what have you two done this time?" when they did not answer she ventured herself to find their work. But to her great surprise everything was fine . She did not find anything out of place but then why are they smiling like that and why are they looking at her like that? Wait… they were looking at her! HER! She ran to retrieve her bag . Opening the chain carefully she put her hand in it because if they had put another cockroach inside it she would just faint and die there. But no, there was no such things so easily she found what she was trying to get. Her hand mirror. She opened it , saw herself…and screamed.

The boys had coloured her hair green. Nice parrot green. She felt that she really was going crazy.

That was the job she quitted herself.

After that she had developed a phobia for work and went home to her shrine. She stopped taking jobs and started working in their shrine for fulltime. But that had not increased the amount of money they needed. Dissatisfied with herself she started to become morose. Sometimes she would sit under goshinboku and tried to remember her quests in the past. She sighed "Oh Inuyasha ,what should I do?" This went continuously for three years.

After three years:

On a morning she was eating breakfast with her family. Her grandfather being old could not work much.

He told Souta "My boy could you bring the newspaper for me?" Souta, now a teenager, was currently very busy in munching his toast.

"Aw grandpa could you not wait for some minutes I am eating. I have to go down the shrine to bring it." It was true . The newspaper boy would not come up with stairs to bring them newspaper.

His grandfather was a bit disappointed and had started his lecture " Hmm. Kids these days, can't do even a simple task. When I was young I used to…"

Souta groaned " Not again grandpa".

Kagome giggled watching the banter between her brother and grandfather.

"It is okay grandpa, I will go fetch your newspaper" She told hurriedly to stop his ongoing lecture.

"Ah thank you Kagome." She stood out from her table and went to bring the newspaper . When she reached her home with the paper the breakfast was already over. Souta had to get ready for school. Her mother was making food for him and her grandfather also was nowhere to be seen.

"Eh? Mama where did grandpa go?"

"Oh he has probably gone inside Kagome, you know how weak he has become now . He can't sit for much times."

"Yes but what should I do with the newspaper then?"

"Oh don't worry about that . Eat your breakfast first."

"Okay" .She sat down and started her unfinished breakfast while reading the news. Suddenly her eyes were glued to a certain page. The 'classifieds' for jobs. One certain advertisement had made her eyes gone wide as saucers. It was like this-

"A miko is required. Must have knowledge of purification, exorcism and healing. Address-"as such. She choked on her tea.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is the first chapter. How is it? Should I continue it? Anyone reads it please review. They are most welcome.


	2. Chapter 2: Negation

Thank you Kurosu Yumi, .54 and Kaeterina Romanov for reviewing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Inuyasha. They are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Mashashi Kishimoto respectively.

Before this: "A miko is required. Must have knowledge of purification, exorcism and healing. Address-"as such. She choked on her tea.

* * *

 **EXCEPTION: Chapter 2: Negation**

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. Was this even real? She rubbed her eyes and looked again. No it was not a hallucination. She shouted for her mother "Mama! Come and see!"

Her mother was washing dishes. She answered without looking at her "I am busy Kagome."

"No mama you need to see this now."

Mama Higurashi sighed "Okay I am coming".

She put the dishes down and dried her hands on the apron then proceeded to her daughter "What is it Kagome?"

"Oh mama look!". She handed the newspaper to her mother." Her mother looked at it and was seemingly confused "What?"

"Oh mama here, look here" She pointed the advertisement with her finger. Kagome's mother read it and was truly surprised "Huh? A miko is wanted?"

Mama Higurashi tilted her head slightly "This is something new. I really never have seen such types of advertisement before."

Kagome nodded "Yes mama. I have never seen anything like this before either."

"But why would someone want a miko?"

Kagome shrugged "Who knows?" Then she was suddenly excited "Maybe there are some youkai attacks."

Her mother said "But Kagome we have never seen youkais in this era. Not except Inuyasha's occasional arrivals."

"But mama what if there are, what if they are still alive, what if Inuyasha is still alive?" her voice was strained when she spoke about Inuyasha, eyes stinging with tears.

Her mother knew her daughter very well. How much she cared about Inuyasha, about her friends. She was now in the modern era where yokais were nowhere to be seen. She missed them. As a mother it was her duty to console her child.

She said "Kagome please understand we have never seen youkais here. And let's think that Inuyasha is still alive. Do you not think that he would have come here to meet you? I mean that he is not someone who would stay quietly in one place for long."

Sniffling, Kagome giggled lightly "Yes he could not stay quiet for long. Not for long six years."

She sighed "May be you are right mama. There are no more youkais in this world anymore."

"I wonder why someone would give such advertisement then!" Kagome's mother said putting a finger on her cheek.

"Well may be it is because a shrine girl is needed" Kagome ventured "They are needed to take care of shrines. Especially in the times of festivals like Setsuban ,Tanabata and Miyamori. And at the time of New Year you could see a girl wearing miko garb in the shrine in front of the offering box. We do that in our shrine too." Kagome guessed.

"But Kagome that only happens when the girl is from the family of the shrine owners. Like you , like us."

"Well ya but may be they do not have any girls in the family."

"Yes it could be dear but they have asked for the ability to purification. I don't know if any of shrine girls are needed to do that anymore. I mean literally there is no use for purification in this time."

"Oh mama may be it is not the purification for youkais . May be we just have to sprinkle holy water and use paper sutras. I don't think that it is purification literally mama. It is probably just show off."

"Alright what about exorcism then?"

"I think it is just same as before. You just have to stick some ofudas and say 'Demon begone' like grandpa says you know."

Both women burst into laughter.

After the laughter subsided Kagome looked at the paper and said "But as for healing mama I don't really know what they mean."

Kagome's mother looked thoughtful "Hm. Kagome what is the address?"

"Huh?"

"I mean the address where a miko is needed. What is the address?"

"Oh. Here it is mama. It says Code-K2, Ryogoku."

"I see . So it is in Ryogoku. What is next?"

"That is it."

Her mother was genuinely astonished "That's it? No phone number? No e-mail address?"

Kagome checked but she found nothing. "No mama. There is not. It says to send a letter." She thought for a moment "I don't really think that any shrine will ever have any of those. They are a bit traditional."

"But Kagome it is not even a full address."

Kagome was not listening "Ryogoku? That is not much far from here right ?"

"That is if it is the Ryogoku we know."

"Oh mama how many Ryogokus are in Japan you know about?"

"Well I know only one and it takes at least three hours and thirty minutes to Ryogoku from here. That is if you go by train."

"So what? It is near. Nowadays mikos have nothing really to do much. I just have to clean the shrine premises, take care of the garden a bit and dance Kagura at ceremonies. It will be an easy job."

"Indeed . Your last job with the kids were easy too right Kagome?"

Kagome's face was horrified "Don't make me remember it mama"

Her mother giggled.

" Oh wow! Just think a job of a shrine girl in a beautiful shrine with cherry trees and a garden. Oh and there will be a koi pond too..." Kagome had stars in her eyes.

Mama Higurashi looked thoughtful "If I know about any shrine at Ryogoku then it should be that shrine. But how could that be? I wonder…Kagome listen to me…"

But Kagome already had her head into clouds "…and there will be tea ceremonies and ikebana classes! Oh mama I can't wait to go there. I am going to tell grandpa now." She ran inside to meet her grandfather.

"Kagome wait…" her mother called behind her. But she was already out of earshot.

At the night Higurashi family was present at dinner table (including Buyo the cat with his food bowl). Apparently everyone in the family was aware about Kagome's discovery of a strange job offer. Kagome's mother was arranging the food, Kagome's grandfather was happy while Souta stared at her sister with an open mouth.

Her grandfather took a pair of chopsticks in his hand and started in a contented tone "At last. Someone has known the worth of a miko. Kagome should apply for it. I know my granddaughter will be the best for this job." He nodded his head vigorously "Indeed. With the experiences she had in the feudal era she will have the top priority. Kagome do not forget to mention about your adventures in your bio- data."

"What? Are you crazy? Do you really think that anyone will believe if I write that in my bio-data? And what will I write? I was born with a jewel attached to my hip and on my fifteenth birthday I fell into a damn well and was presented to the era 500 years prior where I befriended an inu hanyo and together we defeated many youkais. Oh and not to be forgotten I am the reincarnation of a renowned miko. Wow grandpa! Nice!" Kagome spluttered.

"What is wrong with it, I don't understand." her grandfather said nonchalantly.

"Mama!" she called out "listen what grandpa is saying".

The Higurashi matriarch sighed. Her father-in-law had a way to make people crazy with weird comments. She proceeded to the table with the bowls of soup and put them down "Well father that is not something to be told publicly and you know that. Here take the soup."

"I was just saying that it might prove favourable to our Kagome's job. After all she does have firsthand experience with youkais and all." Grandfather said in a grave tone accepting the soup. He had thought that his idea was amazing.

"Well it might seem just lame grandpa." Kagome replied in an even tone.

"Yes Kagome is right father. Here take the fish." Her mother said passing the fish.

"Thank you. Besides no one will believe it. Where is the advantage in that?" Kagome glared at her grandfather.

"I was just saying." He grumbled taking a sip of his soup.

"Yes no one will believe it and Kagome will be proved as a liar and then everyone will laugh at her. No more discussion on this matter now. Eat first and Souta please close your mouth otherwise it will attract flies."

Souta closed his mouth finally.

After the dinner when everyone was taking tea Kagome was itching to ask her grandfather about the place of her job offer. Her grandfather really had knowledge about old Japan. Usually she and her brother ignored his stories but this time it was her own interest."So grandpa you do have a vast knowledge about the shrines of Japan right?" Souta's ears perked up too.

"Well of course Kagome. Why do you ask?"

"I want to know about a shrine that is situated at Ryogoku."

"Hmm. In Ryogoku there is only one shrine. It is called 'Eko-in'. The shrine is small , a little unconventional but with incredible past." Her grandfather said folding his hands in his kimono sleeves. He was in full story- telling mode. Both Kagome and Souta sat before him

"The shrine was burnt in the great fire of Meireki in 1657. It was burnt down at least 60% and took lives of at least 100,000 people. There was such loss of lives that not one person of a family was alive to give the poor souls their funerals. Then the present Tokugawa shogun ordered to built the shrine to remember the dead who had no families to claim them and to offer the poor souls the peace they wanted. The shrine is also known as 'The Temple of Unclaimed Souls'."

"Oh amazing grandpa" Kagome and Souta were mesmerized.

"But" her grandfather started again "The shrine does not require any miko. "

Both the siblings screamed "What?"

"Yes" he continued "The shrine is not a property of any priest family. Anyone can go there to offer their prayers and wishes for the dead. The shogun built a banninzuka to which you can give your offerings."

"But grandpa the job offer is in Ryogoku."

"Well then maybe it is some other shrine onee san." Souta said. "Right grandpa?"

"Hm. Not that I know about."

Kagome looked visibly worried "Are you sure?"

"Yes." He nodded "Your mother knows too. Did she not tell you?"

"Mama "She called out. "Why did you not tell me?"She asked.

"Well I tried but you did not listen." Her mother shrugged. "Besides Kagome I have decided" She spoke authoritatively, folding her hands "You are not going".

Everyone was looking at her disbelievingly.

Kagome said "What?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Well this is the second chapter. I hope it is not too lame. I am trying to merge The post canon Inuyasha and Naruto universes together and not to mention it is way too difficult. The shrine Eko-in really does exist in Ryogoku, Tokyo. I am trying to make it realistic.

Please read and review. They are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3:Approval

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Inuyasha. They are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Mashashi Kishimoto respectively.

* * *

Before this: "Well I tried but you did not listen." Her mother shrugged. "Besides Kagome I have decided" She spoke authoritatively, folding her hands "You are not going".

Everyone was looking at her disbelievingly.

Kagome said "What?"

* * *

 **EXCEPTION Chapter 3: Approval**

"What is it mama?"

"Kagome you should not apply for this."

"Why not?"

"Did you not hear what your grandpa told you? There is no such place. This advertisement is fraud."

Kagome looked baffled "But mama this…"

Her mother stopped her. "No Kagome. I will not let you go there. This could be a trap to lure girls. We do not know anything about this. "

Kagome rolled her eyes "Mama I am 24. I can take care of myself."

"I know dear" Her mother said "But I can't take risk. You can find some other jobs for yourself."

"No please this is the only thing I can do. This is the only thing I am good at. Please do not do this to me."

Her mother looked stern "No Kagome. I will not let you go there."

"Just think about our family. We need finanacial help and I am the only able member in the family for it."

Mama Higurashi sighed "I understand your reasons and I respect them but" her mother's gaze was pained "Kagome I do not want anything to happen to you."

"But why would someone try to lure girls in this way?"

Her mother chuckled humourlessly "This world is not as innocent as you are Kagome. Who knows what they do after kidnapping girls."

"Mama no one would do this. Think for a moment if someone wants girls that badly they can simply kidnap them."

"Oh Kagome this could be another trick of them. You do not know people."

Kagome snickered under her breath 'No mama **you** don't know. If only you had known Naraku, the manipulative bastard…' she thought.

"Please mama let me at least try for it. If I feel something going fishy I promise I will not go."

"No."

"Please mama."

"I have already told you Kagome."

As much she was being denied she was becoming desperate. Why was her mother being so stubborn?

"Mama please I cannot live like this anymore" She practically begged.

"I told you before and telling you again .YOU ARE NOT GOING. Now if you have finished your dinner go to your room." Her mother yelled such that even Buyo hid behind Souta in fear.

She looked at her mother wide eyed. She put down her bowl and left for upstairs without saying anything. They were all watching her go, shoulders slumped in defeat. A stomping of door was heard. There was silence in the dining room.

The breakfast was quiet next morning. Possibly because Kagome was in a foul mood and Kagome's mother was in a fouler mood. Souta kept looking from her mother to her sister but did not say anything. It was not the place for Souta or grandpa to be talking as women population was the force of the Higurashi family, it was better to keep silence to avoid their wrath, especially when Higurashi flare is legendary. Inuyasha had firsthand experience.

After breakfast her mother handed her a bag "Kagome go to the market. I need these for dinner. The list and money is inside the bag" She took the bag silently and got ready to go to the market.

All the way towards the market she kept her head hung. Her aura radiating sadness. People went by her sides talking and laughing but their mirth could not touch her in the slightest.

She sighed and took out the list of ingredients from her bag. 'Let see, tofu, negi, shitake mushrooms, chinese cabbage, and meat.' That was quite a big list. 'I wonder why mama needs so many ingredients.' She thought to herself. 'Ah of course for sukiyaki. If she thinks that cooking my favourite dish will make me happy then she is entirely wrong.' She mused to herself.

After coming back she handed the bag to her mother and silently went to the main door.

"Where are you going?" Her mother asked.

"Outside"

"And why is that?"

"This place is suffocating." And she left.

Kagome's mother sighed in desperation before turning to the kitchen counter.

"Can I have some tea?" Mama Higurashi looked behind to see her father-in-law.

"Yes of course father. I will have some too." She poured the tea in two cups and put them on the table. They sat on chairs facing each others. There was silence.

"Are you not putting too much stress on her?" Grandpa asked suddenly.

"Hm?" Apparently she was lost in thought.

"Kagome I mean. Are you not putting too much stress on her?"

"Father I am doing what I think best for her."

"By giving her no choice ? You never did that before."

"Before I knew she had friends who would take care of her. She had Inuyasha. I had faith in him."

"But Kagome has gotten older now. She knows what is good or not."

"No father she is still naïve. Always trusts people."

"That quality shows her loyalty."

"Loyalty ?" Her mother looked surprised "To whom?"

"To the people she trusts."

"That is just stupid."

"You do not trust her judgment then."

Her mother sighed "That is not the matter. She always has faith in people. That can prove a little hazardous sometimes."

"I really do not believe it."

"Father you tell me the advertisement we found. Do you believe it? Who in their right mind would want a miko in these days? In a nonexistent place nonetheless?"

"Well may be there **is** a new shrine we do not know about."

Kagome's mother was silent. "I still think that there is something not right." She put her face in her hands.

"I do not know more than this. But I think that she should do what her heart wants. Do you not want her happy?"

"Of course I want."

"Then let her apply for it."

Her mother was silent before asking "You think that this will be good for her?"

"I do not think that there is any problem with it. At least let her try."

"How do you know father?"

"My heart says." Her grandfather got up from the chair "Anyway you should go and speak to Kagome. She is in quite shock after what happened last night."

Outside Kagome was sitting under the Goshinboku, heartbroken and lost in thought. She loved sitting under it. It was this tree where she first met Inuyasha in feudal era. He was stuck in it with an arrow to his chest. Even in her era whenever he came to take her back to the past he perched on this tree. Whenever she was sad she sat under it and felt her dear friend was watching over her. She felt good.

Last night was disastrous. Kagome had never seen her mother like that. She always believed that her mother was sweet enough, always encouraging her, always telling her never to give up, and always putting faith on her decisions. Who was that woman before her?

She could not blame her mother either. After all she was trying to protect her daughter. Any mother would do. But Kagome was not happy with it. She wished desperately to do something. She was trying to support her family after all.

She got up from the place and started walking to the well house. After coming back from Sengoku Jidai she visited the well for at least once a day. If the well permitted her to travel through it; at least once she would jump. She peered in it through the corner. Under the well it was dark where she could see blue sky once. She jumped. Nothing happened. Her feet touched the hard ground of the bottom of the well. Tears that she had kept inside rolled down her cheeks. 'What am I going to do? Oh Inuyasha!' She sat on the ground crying silently.

It was there her mother had found her during the lunch time. She hesitated a little and then called "Kagome!"

She looked back. Her eyes puffy and red with crying, Tip of the nose was red. Her mother felt her heart drop seeing her in such state. She was still sniffling. "Yes?" Kagome asked. Her voice hoarse from crying.

"I was saying that… well…I thought about it. Your job offer I mean. And I think that I should give a chance to try it."

Kagome looked at her mother wide eyed and then supplied a smart expression "Huh!"

Mama Higurashi sighed. She was doing that often lately.

"Look Kagome. I understand that you want to do something fruitful in your life. But the truth is I am scared. You might have to leave this place and stay somewhere else about which we do not know anything. And that is not what I want but if you want it go apply for it."

Kagome was happy. Too happy. "I really want this." She was smiling.

Kagome's mother relaxed to see her in a lighter mood and then said "But if you find something wrong you will come back immediately."

Kagome was on her feet in an instant. She clasped her hands together and said "Yes. No need to worry." Next she was embracing her mother tightly "Thank you so much."

At the dinner time everything was normal again. Souta sighed in relief. It was depressing when there is some tension going in the family. Her grandfather seemed happy too. "So Kagome" He asked "Have you sent the letter yet?"

"No grandpa. I will send it tomorrow."

"Hm. Do not forget to mention your adventures in feudal era in it."

"Grandpa!"

"Go for it onee san. I know you will be the one chosen." Souta said confidently.

"Thank you Souta."

Mama Higurashi was smiling to see the family regain the old happy self. "Now now everyone back to the dinner." She said.

"Okay mom. Itadakimasu." Everyone said in unison.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the late update everyone. I was engrossed in reading some beautiful fan fictions lately that I almost forgotten that I have to do a chapter myself, hehe. And when I remembered I did this as soon as possible.

So this chapter is like a bridge between this and the next. If you found this one lame as well please bear a little more. I promise next would be better.

Read, review and criticize. They are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4: Intrusion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Inuyasha. They are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Mashashi Kishimoto respectively.

* * *

Before this: Mama Higurashi was smiling to see the family regain the old happy self. "Now now everyone back to the dinner." She said.

"Okay mom. Itadakimasu." Everyone said in unison.

* * *

 **EXCEPTION Chapter 4: Intrusion**

Half past midnight. There was silence everywhere. It was full moon. But there were thin gray clouds in the sky. Covering the moon lightly they made the sky look murky. At this time three shadows swiftly crept into the shrine. They ascended the staircase nimbly and jumped to land on the torii arch watching everywhere. The small amount of moonlight showed that they were wearing cloaks with hoods to cover their faces. They spoke to each other in hushed voices.

"Taichou are you sure that this is the right place?" A voice spoke. The voice was soft and distinctively male.

"Of course I am." The other shadow replied. This voice was also male but was deep and rougher than the before. Possibly this person was much older.

"You said the same about three times before and all those times we were in wrong places." The previous male said. There was desperation in his voice.

"What can I do if I am given wrong directions? But this time I am sure." He took out a rolled paper from somewhere which looked like a scroll. He opened it and read "Higurashi shrine. East Tokyo. Look this is the address." He showed it to the younger male.

"How am I supposed to see in the dark? Wait how could **you** see in the dark?"

"I have practice." The older voice said gruffly. "I have been doing these since you were in your diapers. Have some respect boy."

"Respect my foot." The young one murmured lowly.

"What did you say?"

"Who? Me? Nothing. I said nothing." The young one flailed his hands dismissively.

"Are we going to speak nonsense or going to do the work we are here for?" The third person who was quiet till now spoke up. Astonishingly this voice was female.

"Erm... yes. We are here on a mission." said the older voice "Team split up and search everywhere."

"Hai taichou." other two spoke in unison.

The three jumped down on the shrine premises and began inspection. The younger male had jumped on the branch of Goshinboku and was looking down from the height but soon descended to the ground.

"Did you find something?" The older male voice asked.

"No." The young male answered and then ventured with little hesitation "Taichou what exactly are we looking for?" There was a pause. After that the taichou said "Something suspicious."

"And what is the definition of **suspicious** for you?"

Another pause. This time longer than before. "I have no idea. He did not tell me."He admitted. Both males sighed.

The female on the other hand had not given up on her inspection. She was looking at everything minutely and was memorizing thoroughly. While searching for something "suspicious" her eyes were glued to a certain place. A wooden door. 'What could there be?' she thought and sliding it open she entered. There was a…well? And it was closed. She tried to open it. But the lid was too heavy for her to lift. She channeled her strength into her palms but no use. She decided on calling the others.

"Guys come and look what I found." She called for the others in a low voice. Both males' ears perked up and they joined her instantly.

"What is it that you found?" The older man asked.

"Look at this." She said pointing with her index finger.

"What is this?" The young one asked.

"Looks like a well." The old one replied.

"I think so too. I tried to open it but it is too heavy." She said.

"What?" both males were surprised. "Heavy? Even for you?" They asked.

Releasing a heavy sigh the girl nodded. It really was surprising that she was unable to lift a dinky wooden lid even when she was the strongest of her village.

"Let's try together. Come on taichou." The young male said.

"All right. On three." The taichou said. "One" All three of them hold the lid from three different sides. "Two." Their hold tightened. "Three and lift." All of them were pulling hard with their might and main. But no use, the lid did not move one inch.

What the…? It did not even budge from its place. "So now what?" The female asked. "Once more. Let's do it." All three of them tried their hardest but nothing happened. The lid was inseparable. They plopped on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Wow! I never thought that wood can be so difficult to pull." The young male voice uttered.

"Wait! It is wood. Taichou you can do this. Wood is you speciality." The girl stated enthusiastically.

"Good idea." The leader put his hands together saying "Mokuton!" His arms changed into small wooden pillars. He pushed his wooden fingers under the lid and pulled. Still it was not enough.

"I could not do it." The leader said.

The female on the other hand was thinking deeply. They had used their full strength without any result. This could not be normal. Surely there was something here. She was looking at the well with shrill eyes when her eyes zeroed on something. Some rectangular papers were stuck on the lid and sides of the well. "What are these?" She asked aloud.

"Now what did you find?" One of the male asked.

She pointed to the papers. The men looked on curiously.

"What are these? Some sort of stickers?" The young male asked.

"And there are something written on it too." The female voiced.

"Let's see what these are." The young male said while trying to claw the papers out. "These … don't… get…out." He said clawing them furiously. "This place is so weird. Everything sticks to each other like they are couples." The other two sweatdropped at his choice of phrase.

The girl thought for a moment then said "I have an idea, let me try something." Removing her gloves she put her hands together and did some quick gestures. Her hands started to glow green. She touched one paper with her power laden hand. As her hand connected the paper it started to glow pink .The two powers collided and sparked pink and green electricity everywhere.

"Now what was that?" One male asked.

The girl put her hand under her chin thinking deeply and started "I knew something was up. These are not some ordinary papers. They have powers. It does not feel like chakra but powerful and effective nonetheless and the things written on them probably some kind of spells or something. I believe they are seals."

"Seals can be used in the form of stickers? Is that even possible? And why would someone seal a rusty well?"

"I have no answer for your question."

"Put the flashlight on. I need to see them." Their leader voiced. The light flashed on the papers. The man looked over them and said "This writing is unknown to me. I mean they do look like Japanese but the characters are… ancient. Although the writing looks like hardly old. It is uncanny that people in these days can read and write these characters."

"More mystery then." The girl said rubbing her chin.

"Well at least we found something."The young voice said in a complaining voice "Now let's get outside. This place is so small and suffocating".

They went outside the well house. The girl slid the door shut as silently as possible.

The clouds had moved over from the moon. The cool breeze blew past ruffling the branches of Goshinboku. The silvery light fell on the shrine and made look everything so beautiful. It looked almost…magical.

"So pretty!" The young male was moved "I wish I had my sketchbook with me. This night is going wasted." The girl smacked lightly on his head. "This is not time for this."

"Yes. We have gotten what we came for. Now we should leave. I have to report about this." Their leader voiced.

"All right" They leaped on the roofs and vanished in the darkness.

 **In the morning**

It was near 6 o'clock in the morning. The sun would be up soon. The reddish hue in the eastern sky was the proof. Kagome had gotten up earlier that morning and had started her chores of the day. They had to keep the shrine premises clean. The visitors would be coming soon and as the shrine maiden it was her job.

Winter season was drawing nearer. The morning was chilly and windy. She was wearing jeans with a pullover and a comforter covering her head and ears. Still she was shivering inside. Removing the dry leaves with broomstick she heaped them at one side. The wind blew past her with a 'whoosh'. Shivering, she rubbed her gloved hands together, it was so cold! Hearing a ruffling sound she looked back only to see that the wind had messed up her just – removed dry leaves. She sighed in dismay. She had to do it all over again.

She placed the offering box outside the shrine. The visitors always put some money in it after prayer. Last day only a few people were present so the income was not very good. She hoped for better today. They were already on tight budget.

Christmas would be coming soon along with New Year. It was the time when people came into shrines to have blessings for themselves and their family. It was the time when the offering box was overflowed with money and other gifts. Everyone did not offer money. Many people also offered sweets like manju and mochi. It was also the time to sell trinkets which her grandfather treasured so fondly. Little good-luck charms for good health, safe delivery of new mothers, good scores in exams for students and ofudas to hang on the front door etc.

'I am mostly finished' she thought to herself. Only left work was to sweep the stairs and the well house. Then it would be done for the day 'Hm. Okay I will do that after breakfast' she nodded to herself.

After the breakfast as she was sweeping the stairs she heard her brother's voice "Nee san back away. Let me go". She looked behind only to see her brother was rushing past her. She stepped away from his way just in time otherwise they would have collided.

"Hey, hey Souta why are you in such a hurry?"

He said jogging on the spot "I am horribly late nee san .We'll talk later." And he was gone.

Kagome smiled seeing her brother's antics. She had finished sweeping the stairs. Visitors had also started to come one by one. 'Fine' she thought to herself 'Now straight to the well house.'

As soon as she slid the door open of the well house her mind made a hitch. Something did not feel right. She went inside. She could not find anything suspicious though. She descended the stairs looking for anything when her eyes fell on the sealing sutras on the lid. She looked closely. There were three parallel marks on one of them and some of them were torn on the corners like someone had clawed them or tried to rip them out from the well.

Now this was something she expected in the least. No one knew about the well house or its purpose exactly. She and her grandfather had sealed it a week ago feeling that there was no way it would open again. Now someone had messed with it without her knowledge. Her first thought was 'Could it be some youkai?' She felt both excited and skeptic. 'But mama said that youkais were not in this era anymore.' But again she could be wrong.

What if there were youkais after these? But then again youkai could not get past lest touch the sutras. They would be zapped immediately. Only if the youkais were very strong as of Sesshoumaru sama? There was a faint chance that he might survive to the modern era. But there was also the faintest chance that he would want to find her of all people as his distaste for humans was not a hidden fact. Then what ?

She called forth her reiki on her palms. Her hands glowed pink as she touched the sutras. There was a stale energy signature of a different type of power. It was not youki but she could not put her hands on what it was. She did not find anything threatening though. Still it was the proof that someone was here, he had touched the sutras and also had tampered with them. That was not accepted. There was her family too. What if they try to harm them? She had to do something.

Concentrating her reiki she summoned a pink barrier that covered everything from the torii arch to the goshinboku protecting her home. Nothing malicious could pass through now and even if it was as strong as to pass through she would know and she would be ready.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello guys. I know I am late. I am extremely sorry. So please forgive me.

In a previous review someone gave me an opinion to write more detailed facts. I took it into my heart. In this chapter I have tried to do details as much as possible. So please read and review if I had done right or there are still flaws and point them out. Btw can you guys figure out who the intruders are? There are hints given. Let me know if you did.

Also Happy Diwali to all of you :)


End file.
